Good Morning, Star Shine
by Walking Contradictor
Summary: Nejiten, oneshot. After many occasions, Tenten asks the big question. “What am I to you?”


**Good Morning, Star shine**

**By, Walking Contradictor**

**Summary: **After many occasions, Tenten asks the big question. "What am I to you?"

**Pairing: **Nejiten. Wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"Good morning staaaarshine. The earth says….HELLO!"

"Skippy dee doo daa! Skippy dee daaay! My oh my, what a wonderful day!"

"…………."

"…………."

Tenten and Neji sat on a log at their training grounds, watching Lee and Gai skip around with hooked arms in circles, singing loudly and boisterously the many numerous happy, lame, gay, and HAPPY songs.

"Tenten?"

"………"

* * *

_Good god. Is everyone going mad? Even Tenten is humming along with Gai's skippy music. _

_I…_

…_must…_

……_ESCAPE!

* * *

_

"Where are you going, Neji?"

"Ah…to the restroom."

"Can't it wait? Lee and I are coming near to the GRAND FINALE!"

"No, I can't wait."

"…If you must, I will send Tenten to escort you."

"…Why, sir?"

Gai stared out at the setting sun and gave Neji his thumbs up good guy pose.

"It's not safe for you to be out this late."

"…Gai-sensei. I'm not a girl."

"………………."

"………………."

"…AAAAHAHAHAHAH! That's right! The hair, threw me off, I swear, Neji."

"……..I shall have my revenge. Mock my words."

"Mock? Shouldn't it be mark?"

"………."

"………."

Neji turned and left the training grounds. Tenten sweatdropped and stood.

"I guess I should go escort the PMS-ing young lady."

"Good, good. Go, Tenten. Run off and do the duties of a gentleman!"

"Gai-sensei, I'm a girl."

"……Good god, what is…wrong with…KIDS THESE DAYS?"

"………."

"So many kids: boys look like girls, girls look like boys. WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?"

"……….."

Tenten watched Gai continue to go through his mental breakdown, as Lee continued singing his happy verses of "Star shine". Then she shrugged and walked off, in search for Neji.

* * *

"What?"

"Ah, you left suddenly, and I was ordered to escort you…"

"………"

"Hey, you're not alone. Gai thought I was a boy."

"…You're not a boy?"

"…………………"

"…………………"

* * *

**5 minutes later

* * *

**

Neji sighed, gingerly placing an ice pack on his head. Tenten exploded and stomped off somewhere, and his cousin Hanabi had been so _kind_ to give him an ice pack.

….

Not before snapping a picture and running off, giggling happily, proclaiming she had "The perfect blackmail".

………

He really should move out.

After his bump seemed to…shrink a bit, enough to walk out in public, he walked out of the Hyuuga compound in search of Tenten.

* * *

_Neji's an idiot. Well, Gai's even more of an idiot, but still…Neji's a stupid idiot._

_Wait. Is it right to call him a stupid idiot?_

…_Idiots were already assumedto bestupid. _

_Hm…_

_A…**studiot.**_

_Yeah, he's a studiot. Hah, look at my new creation. Studiot._

_Anyways, stupid Neji. I need to go kick ass later on._

…_IF he doesn't kill me first.

* * *

_

Neji found Tenten sulking under a birch tree.

"Tenten."

"Shut up."

"Tenten."

"I said shut up, he-she!"

"I'm not a he-she!"

"Yes you are, he-she!"

"…….."

"……………."

"Tenten. Stop acting childish, and-…"

"I'm not acting childish!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeeeeah-huh!"

"Nuuuuuh-uh!"

"…………."

"…………"

"…Yeah-huh."

"…….."

"…….."

They both stood in an awkward silence for a very, VERY long time. Someone walked by, coughing loudly, before muttering about cough drops and walking away.

Other than that, it was an awkward silence. Neji sighed and sat next to Tenten. She scooted away from him and his eye twitched, before speaking in an unusual, un-Neji, un-angst voice.

"Tenten…I'm sorry."

"Damn right. You studiot."

"….?"

"………Studiot."

"But I apologized!"

"No one shall be forgiven by the almighty Tenten! No reconciliation will be given! Hah-hah-hah!"

Tenten started laughing evilly, before she choked on air and started coughing and wheezing. Neji patted her back and gave her a glass of water he had…magically produced. Tenten gulped it down and chucked the glass cup somewhere ahead, hearing a satisfactory crash and cursing of the man from before, who said:

"GODDAMNIT! I wanted cough drops! Not some glass. Grawr."

Tenten sweatdropped and shook her fist at Neji.

"You may have been forgiven now, but soon…SOOOON…I shall have my revenge."

"Revenge on what?"

"…Shut up Neji."

"………."

"………."

They sat in silence.

………..

………………….

………………………………..SILEEEEEENCE!

Tenten got bored and poked Neji's shoulder. Neji stared at her.

"What?"

"………………"

"…It's fun to poke you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It just is."

"……………"

"……………."

"Hey Neji?"

"What?"

"What am I to you?"

"…Why so random?"

"I don't know. But don't answer my question with a question!"

"……You are Tenten."

"………."

Tenten poked Neji some more before falling asleep on his shoulder, after constantly poking and arguing with him.

Who knew she sleep talks?

"…..You are my Neji…"

"………"

_And you are my Tenten…_

**The End.

* * *

**

**Jah, lame fluffiness! Whoooosh. o.O Review and tell me my problems or comment on how you liked it. It makes me happy that people even review. n.n**

**-Walking Contradictor**


End file.
